X Factor
by Ellixer
Summary: This is where the show ended. I'm trying to make it good, It's M/S and R/D. Now chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

The show and characters belong to FOX and others. The story is mine, so no one can take it. Die searching or Die living. I spent a long on this, I'm sure it's not that good, but I can only hope it gets better.  
  
"Ahhh. This is a great song. Don't Fear the Reaper, Blue Oyster Cult."  
"I know who it is." She said. He turned the volume up and looked over at her smiling. She was not amused and propped her feet up on the dashboard. Content to just look at the road ahead. An endless desert landscape stretched out for miles on either side of them. She looked at him again. He was playing air guitar to the guitar solo that had begun to play. A small smile spread on her face, and her eyebrow raised.  
"Mulder, do you want me to drive so you can play guitar uninterrupted?"  
"Come on Scully, have a little fun."  
"We are supposed to be trying to stay alive, not have fun."  
"Well what's the point of trying to live if we aren't going to have a little fun in our lives?"  
"Usually your idea of fun is going out on some case when I'm on vacation, or it's a holiday."  
"And we have fun."  
"Mulder, I don't recall having fun at the house that was haunted."  
"Yes you did."  
"Thinking I was shot is not my idea of fun. That was just creepy."  
"But we found a real haunted house. Didn't you want to see a real one when you were a kid?"  
"No. I wasn't into being scared out of my mind when I was a little girl."  
"Were you scared of the dark?"  
"No. Where are we going anyway?" She hadn't seen a sign for awhile. Of course she was used to going places with him, and not knowing where he was taking her. He liked to do that allot. And thinking back on those times when she wished she had chosen a different profession, she wouldn't change anything. Mulder just acted the way he acted. Even though she found him annoying at first, even hated him at times, she got used to him, and they became friends. Then later, they became more, without even knowing it themselves.  
"I'm looking for a place where we can lay low for awhile. So I can figure some things out."  
"And where do you plan on going."  
"You'll see." He was annoying her right then. He never could seem to come out with his plans right away. Yet she always followed. Maybe it was one of her faults. Shifting her sunglasses on her face, she turned her head and looked out the window. To think of all they had been through, they end up like this. Driving through deserts looking for a hide out. Then eventually go looking for the truth. Like Mulder says, the truth is out there. She wished things didn't have to be this way. She leaned her head back on the seat. A few years ago she would never in her life would have thought things would turn out like they have. Eventually the passing landscape lulled her to sleep. Gratefully.  
  
  
  
"Hey Scully, wake up." She stirred a little, then opened her eyes and looked up. Mulder was standing outside her door, looking in at her.  
"Mulder where are we?"  
"Home." He smiled at her. That can't be good. Sitting up she realized where he had taken them.  
"A trailer park?"  
"Yes. It's the best I could find."  
"But why not a motel?"  
"Come on Scully, give it a chance. They could find us easily at a motel. Here we are hidden." He opened the door and she got out. The dirt and sand whipped around as the wind swept across the dry ground. The trailer home was dingy looking and run down. A foot of dirt and crud had crusted on the outside. There was no grass to be seen anywhere. The screen door was half hanging off of its frame, and the steps that led to it seemed to have rotted away. She could only imagine what it looked like inside. "Let's get inside. And don't forget the shotgun honey. Don't want them pesky neighbors messin up our property." She wondered if he always acted like a teenager, or if it was just around her. Carefully, she managed to get up the few steps without breaking her leg, although it was a difficult task. Mulder walked in ahead of her. She pushed the screendoor aside a little, and it fell to the ground with a bang. It also caused the stairs to collapse. Scully sighed and looked inside. Yup. Just as she imagined. It was like one you would see on TV, only worse. Dirt and dust seemed to just hang in the air, not moving. She had to cover her mouth with the corner of her shirt. Everything seemed brown. Even the little bit of sunlight streaming in.  
"Well, we can fix it up." Mulder said, turning to face her. He was still smiling.  
"Mulder. How long do you plan on us staying here?"  
"I don't know. But I'll go down to the store, back that way, and get some things so we can fix this place up. You can do woman things, while I go. Ok."  
"Yeah." She said with a sigh, knowing the task at hand was not going to be easy. The first thing she did was to pry the windows open. It took over ten minutes just to get the first one open. Rust and some other unidentified crusts had glued them shut. After spending thirty minutes searching for something to scrape the crust off, she found a screwdriver, which helped the process along at a much faster rate. Finally the windows were open, allowing the air to move about. The dust started to clear out, and was becoming breathable again. Looking around she noticed the furniture did have sheets covering them. Which was somewhat of a relief. But she still had to get the sheets off of the furniture with as little dust getting spread around as possible. So began the delicate process. She figured the best way was to fold the sheet over carefully. Her idea worked, and she was able to get all of the sheets off the furniture without incident. So she walked out the door, and jumped to the ground, for the stairs had collapsed. Then Scully got the bright idea to shake the sheets out. All of the dirt and bugs flew back into her face, and covered her. It was at this point she wondered where Mulder was. An urge to hit him had suddenly overcome her. After shaking the sheets out she went back inside and found a broom, and began to sweep. Though when she moved the refrigerator to sweep behind it, a huge rotting rat was laying there with bugs crawling all over it. Now she had seen much worse things before, but she didn't really care for rats much, and it was a ordeal to get it picked up and thrown outside. Scully worked for a couple of hours, almost two, cleaning the inside of the trailer before Mulder finally showed back up.  
"Looks pretty good in here."  
"Pretty good? Mulder I've spent the past few hours breathing in dust and dirt, and trying to pick up dead rotting rats. It's more than pretty good. And where have you been?"  
"I went to the hardware store." He just looked at her. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
"I also got some food if you're hungry." She looked at him and smiled. He held up a bag. She walked over and grabbed it out of his hands, a looked inside.  
"You can fix the door." Scully said walking out to the car. She opened the door and on the side, then began to eat. Mulder looked at her as she took a big bite of the cheeseburger.  
"What?" She asked, her mouth full. He turned around and looked at the doorframe. "You don't know what to do, do you?"  
"Scully, I'm a man. Of course I know what to do." She smirked and took another bite. Scully couldn't help but laugh as she watched him. An hour later he had the door fixed. "Ahhh. You shouldn't underestimate me Scully."  
"Never." She said stepping out of the car where she had been napping. "Let's try to get some of that stuff washed off." She said, running her finger across the outside wall. "I think there's a hose over there." She pointed at one end of the trailer. Mulder walked over and picked it up looking at it a second, then he bent and turned the water on. She looked at the clear blue sky, and wiped the back of her hand across her fore head. He obviously planned on them staying here for awhile. She just hoped that one day they could go back. Mulder began to spray the walls. Backing away, she sat on top of the hood of the car, and watched. Everything from the past presenting itself. She had come so far in life, but had gotten nowhere at all. The truth's not just Mulder's crusade anymore, something she was skeptical about for so long. Scully believed the truth as well. How could she not. But also look where the truth got them.  
"Hey Scully."  
"What?" He turned around and sprayed her with the hose. She screamed as she leaped off the hood. "Mulder!" He chuckled and put the hose up.  
"We're going to need food and other things. I saw a Target down the road." He walked over to the car and opened the door. "Aren't you coming?" He got into the car. She sighed and gritted her teeth. As she got into the car she glared at him.  
At the store she managed to find a pair of jeans, shorts and a couple of shirts, and a few other things. She had to convince Mulder not to get too much junk food. Scully had forgiven him by the time they left the store. She just needed a way to get back at him. They got back, and they went around with bug spray, spraying everything. Mulder set up the TV they got, he insisted on getting it, so they could see the news. Finally she sat down next to him on the couch.  
"We're going to run out of cash eventually Mulder. What will we do then?"  
"I'm prepared for everything Scully. I have a way to get us money, and no one will know." He put his arm around her, and she scooted a little closer. He propped his feet on the table. "Everything's going to be ok. If we need to, we can get jobs, new identities, anything as long as we work together." He kissed her on her fore head. He flipped through the channels, and landed on Jerry Springer of all things. After a while, she fell asleep with her head in his lap. She dreamed about the life she should have had. Her and Mulder, and William. Living together away from danger in a nice house, with a big backyard. The things she deserved. Like everyone else. But her dream is not a happy one, and it ends with death. She wakes up. The dream's vivid images quickly fading, but the feelings still remaining. Sitting up she looks at Mulder.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She lied.  
"Come on, lets get some sleep." Turning the TV off, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. They got underneath the new clean sheets. Mulder wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the back of her neck. "Sometimes do you wish you never met me?"  
"What?"  
"I mean, all of the things that have happened to you are becuase of me. Becuase you met me, despite what you may say, it's true." She shifted her body around and looked at him.  
"Mulder, we've been through this already. I probably would have had a differen't life, but that's all, differen't. Who's to say it would have been better. William wouldn't have been born."  
"You probably would have had kids though."  
"Mulder stop beating yourself up." He closed his eyes, and buried his face in her hair.  
"Scully. Do you love me?" She was surprised by his question. Never really had they told each other of their feelings.  
"I think you know the answer to that." She grabbed his face, and moved her lips towards his. Kissing him softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Work In Progress  
Title: X Factor (2/?)  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Doggett and Reyes, see first installment.  
Endorse: Characters belong to Fox, 1013, and Carter. Story is   
mine. Ask to archive it, and attach my name to it.   
xtrekangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
She stepped out of the elevator, an urgency in her step. John   
had called her and told her to meet him at AD Skinner's office, but   
he wouldn't say why.  
"John what's wrong?"  
"Bad news Monica. It doesn't look good. Skinner wants to talk   
to us."  
"Did he tell you why?"  
"Just meet me at his office."  
"But John..." Too late, he hung up. So she rushed over here,   
worrying about what it could be. As she reached the office, she   
noticed John was standing by the door with Gibson.  
"So what's wrong?"  
"Come on." He motioned with his head for her to follow.   
Skinner's secretary wasn't at her desk, the door was closed. John   
just opened the door. "Sir, what's going on. "He asked. Monica   
walked through the door and saw that Skinner was packing his   
things into a box.  
"Close the door." He ordered. She closed it, then walked over   
to his desk with the others. "I'm retiring." He said with a sigh.  
"You mean forced retirement." John said.  
"No, I mean if I don't want my life to be ruined, that I have to   
retire."  
"And what are we supposed to do sir?" She asked.  
"I've been given orders to inform you Agent Doggett, and you   
Agent Reyes, are to take a leave of four weeks or more."  
"But they can't make us.." John started.  
"But they can, and they have agent Doggett. You just do what   
they say and you get to keep your jobs."  
"What about the X files sir?"  
`"There are no X files."  
"What about Gibson?" John asked. He put his hand on the boy's   
shoulder.  
"He will be put into protective custody."  
"They will kill me." Gibson said in a matter of fact tone.  
"We can't let them take him." John urged.  
"There's nothing you can do. Unless..."  
"Unless what?" She asked. Again he sighed.  
"You'll have to hide yourselves. You are the only ones who can   
protect him. Now there's nothing I can do to help you. I suggest   
you do what Mulder and Scully did, and hide. You better go now   
before..." He stopped.  
"Before what sir?" John asked.  
"Just go. Get as much cash as you can and leave. Hurry." He   
said.  
"But..."  
"Go!" John looked at Skinner, confused. Baffled as was she.   
"Hurry." John turned to look at her, then he looked back at   
Skinner and started to back out. She followed and the walked   
briskly out of his office.  
"John what are we going to do?" She asked as they walked to   
the elevator.  
"I don't know." He said looking around as he pressed the down   
button. "But I can tell you one thing. We have to get out of here.   
I'll meet you at your place in thirty minutes. Take only what you   
need." The elevator let them out at the garage.  
"Ok."  
"Oh, be careful Monica." He grabbed her arm and looked her in   
the eyes, before he turned and ushered Gibson away. Monica   
walked to her car quickly, constantly looking over her shoulder.   
They had been forced into this now. It wasn't exactly their   
decision as it had been Mulder and Scully's. They had made their   
decision long ago that their lives would be this way. But she had   
never signed on for this. She supposed there was nothing she could   
do about it though. The cards were dealt this way. As she drove   
down the road, her eyes darting to the rearview mirror. Now she   
felt afraid. Felt everything was out of her control.  
Pulling up to her place, she darted out of the car, shuffling   
through her keys for the right one. Monica touched the doorknob,   
and her front door moved. She pulled out her gun and pushed the   
door open more. She listened for any noises as she creeped   
forward. Her things were thrown about. Tables and lamps were   
knocked over. Monica walked into her bedroom, gun still up, and   
rummaged around through the destruction looking for an old coke   
bottle. Finally she found it and stuffed it in her jacket pocket.   
Her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Monica, get out of there now. I'm on my way." She heard a   
noise behind her and turned around. "Monica?" She dropped the   
phone. A man stood in front of her. He was menacing. He moved   
closer and closer. Pointing the gun at his head she yelled.  
"Stop right there!" He kept moving closer. She pulled the   
trigger, and shot him in the head. He collapsed to the ground.   
Monica stood there for a second, stunned. But soon her senses   
came back and she bolted out of her room, and headed down the   
hall. Before she knew what was happening, Monica was tackled   
from behind. She hit the floor hard. Forcefully she was turned   
over. The man she had shot was standing over her. Before she   
could react, not that she could do anything, the man reached down   
and picked Monica up, and threw her against the wall. On her way   
down she hit a table before crashing to the ground. Multiple   
gunshots rang out before she blacked out.  
  
  
"You are worried."  
"No, I'm going to make sure you are safe."  
"No, not about me, about you and her." Silence for a few   
moments. She was aware that she was in a car, and it was moving.   
A sigh.  
"You should tell her."  
"Tell her what?" John asked. The boy was silent this time.   
"Tell her what Gibson?" Still the boy did not answer.  
"Where are we going to go?" He asked.  
"I don't know." There was a hint of dispair in his voice. She   
decided to try and get up.  
"John?" Monica forced herself into a sitting position on the   
seat.  
"Monica, are you ok?" She put one hand on the back of his seat,   
and the other on the back of Gibson's.  
"I think so. What happened?"  
"You were attacked by one of those super soldiers. They were   
at my place too, but Gibson warned me, so I didn't go in. It took   
five shots in the head to stop that guy long enough to get you out   
of there. You were lucky." She sighed, and grimaced as pain ran   
through her back.  
"What now John. We have no where to go."  
"We'll see where we end up." 


End file.
